


For Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi realizes he didnt mean anything. To anyone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	For Nothing At All

As he sat in the theater of the afterlife, clutching the armrests and gritting his teeth as he watched the entirety of the trial play out before his very eyes. As thought it were a show, a movie, and not a tragic reality. A reality that he had once been apart of. Yes, while Kokichi had been doing exactly that, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

The feeling that made something in him sink deep into the depths of his stomach wasn't very pleasant. He felt the need to throw up, actually.

He was losing hope, Kokichi put a name to the feeling. It was hopelessness. He felt as though things would not turn out the way he'd been pleading for them to every monent he was stuck in such a wretched, filty game while he was alive. And even now that he was dead he was still rooting for the remaining students. Hoping for the chance that they would believe his final lie; A final act of defiancy.

Yes, he was hoping for that too. Hed been hoping quite a lot recently, hadn't he?

Kokichi watched as the trial escalated, from Kaito showing up in an exisal while also disguising himself as Kokichi, to Shuichi showing how he doubted the man's words. The detective, no matter how much Kokichi hated to admit it, made him nervous. In every sense of the word. He was biting his nails as he watched the trial, ignoring the muted chatter of the other deceased students as they also mulled over the possible outcomes of the trail.

The only thing Kokichi had at the moment was hope; A hope that his plan would work. That he and all the others didn't die in vain. That this would have somewhat of a happy ending, with 5 survivors. 

Kokichi already knew fairly well Kaito wouldn't make it another day; He'd be lucky to last another hour!

So, as he watched Kaito exit the exisal, Kokichi felt something in him snap. No, snap isnt the right word... It was more so crushed. The very small once of hope he'd carried with him from his time on earth into the afterlife had now died. Long forgotten along with his former facade that he'd dropped upon arriving in the afterlife. It was useless, after all. There was nothing to lose.

The killing game wouldn't end. Shuichi figured everything out, and he ended his plan. Ruined it. Kokichi should have expected this, and while he did subconsciously, he still felt his heart twinge with pain. The pain of being forgotten. 

Kokichi watched the screen, as the remaining students bid their tearful farewells to Kaito, who only cheered them on. Even with his lungs caving in and blood soaking his clothes. He watched it, and yet, felt completely numb to the view. It didn't matter anyway, he already knew the outcome.

Kaito Momota would die, and the killings would continue. Of course his plan didn't work...!

Kokichi died for nothing! He ended up having the type of death he'd despised the most. A death that was in vain; For no reason at all. His death didnt have a purpose, and that fact was painfully obvious with how the survivors just... brushed off the fact that he died too while they grieved over Kaito on screen. The projection flickered off as the group was escorted out of the trial room, though.

As the theater's lights turned dull and dreary, the sounds of the others moving to the next theater, Kokichi felt his breath hitch. He really didnt mean anything at all, did he?

Ah, what a silly question...

Of course he didn't.

_He never did._

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by that one scene with junko in the theater in the dr3 anime,,, idk what else to say :<
> 
> ,,,have a nice day


End file.
